RS Drabble Collection
by xffan-2000
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles, each with different themes. This is not a series, just a central location for my various RS drabbles.
1. Toasty Steele

TOASTY STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Post-"Steeled With a Kiss." What truly happened after the lights went out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As winter winds whipped outside the castle's bedroom window, Laura and Remington snuggled together. After four years of waiting, they were alone.

There was a first time for everything. Their first time had been hot, messy and sticky, but oh, so sweet.

"Care for another go?" Remington asked.

"Absolutely," Laura smiled. She kissed him before he moved the blanket, exposing them to the frigidness of the room.

"I never thought we'd be doing this," he said.

"Hurry," she encouraged.

Remington popped two more marshmallows onto a long skewer and held them over the flames. "Another round of s'mores coming up."


	2. Steeleus Interruptus

STEELEUS INTERRUPTUS

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble in response to the Written in Steele springboard of "interruption."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Candlelight.

Abandoned wine glasses.

Soft gasps.

Bodies tangle on the small hotel bed.

A knock on the door.

"Don't..." he breathes.

"No," she agrees.

Lips rejoin.

Hands grope.

Buttons open.

So long alone, so long without.

Paris. Who would have thought here and now?

Another knock, louder.

Would-be lovers pause.

Pounding on the door.

"I have to," she says.

"Yes," he replies.

Rebuttoned, she opens the door.

"Mildred," Steele starts, "we need to find Inspector--"

Inspector LaClaire, rumpled, joins Mildred at the door.

Laura says with a smile, "Never mind, Mildred." She touches Steele's arm and tugs him away.

END


	3. You Got to Know When to Steele 'Em

YOU GOT TO KNOW WHEN TO STEELE 'EM

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele Blue Yonder."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Steele held a full house. "I'll see your five and raise five."

"Let's make this interesting," Johnny said. "Ten more."

Steele's eyes narrowed as he sized up his opponent. Did he have a better hand? The elderly man revealed nothing.

"You're quite the card player, Mr. Cooper," Steele complimented. "No tells."

"I've been playing this game since before you were born, son."

Steele nodded. "I raise you twenty."

Johnny lowered his cards. "I fold."

"Not folding with four kings again are you?"

"Perhaps," Johnny smiled as Steele gathered his winnings. "But why would I possibly need a pile of matchsticks?"


	4. Institution of Higher Steele

INSTITUTION OF HIGHER STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "A Pocketful of Steele."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laura studied the numbers from the accountant. Everything looked normal.

Except two entries.

After cross-checking the itemized report, she stepped into Remington's office and found him reading the paper, his feet up on the desk.

"Mind if I ask why the Remington Steele Agency is writing checks to Los Angeles Community College?"

He didn't lower the paper. "Because I didn't have any personal checks on me at the time."

"Taking some continuing education courses, Mr. Steele?"

"Something like that."

"I see." She moved toward her office, glancing back. "Tell Jackie I said hello."

Remington peered around his paper and smiled.


	5. Dr Krebs's Guide to Love

DR. KREBS'S GUIDE TO LOVE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by "Steele on the Air."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mildred burst into Steele's office. "It's here!"

"What's here?" asked Steele.

She handed Laura a copy of _Candid Krebs_.

"You wrote a relationship advice book?" she asked.

"You betcha."

"You were only on the air for two days," said Steele.

"That doesn't mean I haven't had plenty of life experiences," she replied with a wink before leaving.

Laura cracked the cover. "To my 'kids.' Thanks for the inspiration."

"Delightful."

Laura turned the page. "Not so delightful."

"Why not?"

Laura read, "Classic Cars - High-Speed Fun. Marriages of Convenience, or Get That Green Card! Tuna Boat Weddings and Other Creative Locales..."


	6. Holt on a Minute

HOLT ON A MINUTE...

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble in response to the challenge to make a scene between "Steele Searching, Part 2" and "Steele Blushing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The case took them to the Mission District. They got information via questions and threats.

As they drove back to the office, Laura asked, "Did you notice anything odd about those men at the mission?"

He wasn't sure what she was fishing for. "Not especially."

"A bum in a three piece suit didn't seem the least bit unusual to you?"

Steele shrugged, but knew she'd recognized his old clothes. Silence reigned while he waited for her to put the pieces together. He felt the atmosphere between them chill when she realized the truth.

Laura said, "You were never coming back."

END

Author's Notes: Admittedly, this was a bit of a downer. But what the heck! They can't all be happy. This drabble was inspired by other challenge responses that addressed what Steele may have done with all his clothes in "Steele of Approval," given that he certainly didn't take them with him when he left.


	7. Steeling the Moment

Steeling the Moment

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Another 100 words. A follow-up to "Holt on a Minute…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Remember when I told you that I read people by what they do, not by what they say?" Laura didn't look at him, but Steele continued. "Ever heard the phrase, 'If you love something, set it free'?"

"It goes on to say," she supplied, "'If it doesn't return, it was never really yours.' If you're reading my actions, you were set free, yet I chased you down."

"Change your perspective."

She frowned and shook her head.

"I set you free, Laura," he said. "You came back to me."

"Are you saying that you...?"

"Yes."

"And that I...?"

"Yes."

Laura smiled.

END


	8. Handy Steele

HANDY STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble set after "Steele Blushing." It was alluded to in the episode; this brings it home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe you thought that picture was me," Laura said.

"It's not like I knew the differences," replied Remington.

"After all the times we nearly..." She halted. Too many denials, too much clothing. It wasn't wise to lay the blame at her own feet. She changed subjects. "I suppose you..._used_....the magazine."

"Certainly not!"

A long pause.

"Once," he admitted.

Her eyes widened.

Sheepishly, he added, "Maybe twice."

It wasn't unexpected. Laura nodded. "Can I assume you prefer the real thing?"

He pulled the sheet back, placed his lips on her bare shoulder, kissed his way downward. "Definitely."

END


	9. Steeling Her Way Into Her Job

Steeling Her Way Into Her Job

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Yet another 100 words and sticking with my current theme of jumping off from "bad" episodes. Technically set after "Steeled With a Kiss," but it really is an excuse to reference "Steele Hanging in There."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Utterly spent, Remington collapsed next to Laura.

She turned to him, looking beautiful with mussed hair and a contented smile.

He sighed, "That was --"

"Yeah," she agreed.

For long moments, they were silent. He gazed into her eyes, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

She reached out, her fingers stroked his face, she shuffled some hair behind his ear. "I need to tell you..." she began.

His rapidly-beating heart skipped. Was he ready to hear her say it? Was he ready to say it in return?

_Yes_, he decided.

She smiled crookedly. "You owe me a desk chair."

END


	10. Too Holt to Handle

TOO HOLT TO HANDLE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: September's drabble. Sticking with "using lousy episodes" as my jumping-off point, this one comes after "Steele in the Chips."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oooooh, that's so good," Laura groaned.

_Warm._

"You like that?" he asked.

_Moist._

"God, Mr. Steele, it's..."

_Soft._

"...heavenly."

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn...?"

"You really want to know?"

Laura met his eyes. "You'd really tell me?"

"A woman named Shantelle."

"I should thank her."

"She was 80."

Her eyebrows rose.

"I thought it was important to learn certain skills from a seasoned professional."

Laura nodded.

Remington turned back to the oven and extracted the next tray of cookies. "The key is to serve them right from the oven..."

"To hell with calories," Laura said and snatched another cookie.

END


	11. Singular Steele

SINGULAR STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Referencing "Altared Steele," 100 words that end on what sounds like a happy note, but then again...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why marry five different women?" Laura huffed.

"I've asked myself the same question," Steele replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Try a little of this one, taste some of that one. Women aren't items on a buffet!"

"The fact that he committed to each doesn't count?"

"A *partial* commitment," she countered.

"So it's an all or nothing deal?"

"For me, yes." She paused, looking at him. "I gather it's different for men?"

Steele shrugged.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were already with one woman, would you marry another?"

Steele mulled various scenarios then glanced over at Laura and knew the answer. "No."

END


	12. Rivaled Steele

RIVALED STEELE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A 100-word follow-up to "Blood is Thicker than Steele."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"See you Monday," Laura said.

Steele noticed her change of clothes, her freshly applied make-up. "Plans?"

"I have a...date."

His stomach clenched. "A date?"

"Sort of."

From the lobby, a voice called, "Miss Holt?"

Steele blocked her way. "He calls you 'Miss Holt?'"

"*You* call me 'Miss Holt.'" She pushed past him. "Chris! Good to see you."

Steele followed her, fearing competition. Before him stood a teenage boy and a small girl. His shoulders relaxed.

"*Footloose* starts at seven," Chris announced.

"Can Mr. Steele come, too?" asked Angel.

Laura shot him a wink. "I suppose we could double date."

END


	13. Who's Steeley Now?

WHO'S STEELEY NOW?

By: xffan_2000

Summary: They were on their way to San Francisco at the end of the episode. A 100-word add-on to "Springtime for Steele."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The crowd at Marty's dwindled, leaving only Remington and Laura at a secluded table.

She lazily swirled the last of her wine in her glass. "This was wonderful."

"Much better than sitting through Rocky's concert," he agreed.

She took his hand. "I'm glad you suggested coming up here."

"I'm delighted you joined me." He kissed the back of her hand. "But I suppose it's time we got back."

Laura said, "Tomorrow *is* Sunday."

"True."

"Perhaps we could take the day, see some sights."

"Spend the night," he supplied.

He kissed her and she sighed, "Who's sorry now?"

"Certainly not me."

END


	14. To Holt His Desire

TO HOLT HIS DESIRE

By: xffan_2000

Summary: It's over for them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His smile was forced, used to cover the breaking of his heart.

It was over. Laura was moving on; choosing another man.

Yet, _he_ still loved her. He would _always_ love her.

They'd been through so much together. Years of partnership, years of closeness, years of friendship. He never expected somebody else to sweep in on _his_ territory, to steal her away. He cursed himself for holding back, for never telling her his true feelings.

He felt the hand of their loyal secretary touch his shoulder; she would comfort him.

"Come on, Murph," Bernice said sympathetically, "I'll buy you lunch."

END


	15. You Can't Go Holt Again

You Can't Go Holt Again

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Once it's over, it's over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laura awoke to a hand tucked between her breasts and a morning erection pressed against her back. A moment later, he also woke, shifting against her.

"This was a mistake," she informed him, twisting away from his touch.

"The only mistake was me leaving you," he countered.

She sighed and admitted, "It wasn't working between us."

"Not then. But now..." He shifted, tweaked a nipple, pressed himself between her cheeks.

"No." She sat up, bolted from him and repeated, "This was wrong. I have to go."

She dressed quickly, and without looking back, she left Wilson in the hotel bed.

END


	16. Shot to the Holt

Shot to the Holt

By: xffan_2000

Summary: The day after "Steele Threads."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laura was moving slowly. Gingerly hanging her coat. Cautiously pouring a cup of coffee. She sat across from him, but didn't touch the back of the chair. Later, when he placed his palm between her shoulders, she flinched.

Frowning, he turned her and brazenly lifted her shirt. The huge, multi-colored bruise centered on her back stopped his heart.

"The jacket's bullet proof," she said, "but I'm not."

Yesterday's fear returned. "I thought he'd killed you."

She turned, and he knew she'd see the tears that had made a sudden encore.

Her hand touched his cheek. "Then make me feel alive."

END


	17. Illegitimate Steele

Illegitimate Steele

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Double-drabble (200 words), set during "Hearts of Steele."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Steele pretended to leave with Murphy and Bernice, but doubled back and picked her lock.

Now, he handed Laura a steaming cup of coffee.

She just held the cup under her nose. "Sorry for what I said."

"About the entire male gender?"

"More specifically, when I questioned your parentage."

"You're a rather opinioned drunk, to be sure."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He looked at her - bloodshot eyes, mussed hair, down-turned mouth. She was pathetic, and he'd always had a soft spot for pathetic. He decided then, to give her a tid-bit. "I am a bastard."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

She focused on him - no small task, given her condition.

"I don't remember my mother and I never met my father."

"Oh," was all she managed, still staring at him.

He smiled. "You need to go to bed."

She smiled back. "With you?"

"Not tonight."

Her smile faded. "Bummer." She sat her cup down with a slosh and leaned right into his face. "Good night, Mr. Peppler." She kissed him sloppily, then was suddenly snoring on his shoulder.

Steele extracted himself, covered her with a blanket, and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Mrs. Peppler."

END


End file.
